


First hand accounts (star wars battles)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Space Battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First hand accounts of battles in star wars





	1. Battle of Crait

I sat in my cockpit pulling on my gloves. The open top made me feel very exposed after flying starships. Then I started prepping my skim speeder for launch, flicking various switches. After I was ready I engaged my thrusters which shoved me forward on my rail and out of a flap in the enormous shield door. The wind whistled in my ears and my mouth tingled from the salt particles in the air. I activated my mono ski mere seconds before impacting on the ground. My craft swayed gently and shook from the bumps in the ground, red mineral clouds erupting from where my ski made contact. I twisted round heading for the other speeders and pulled up near Poe. Our thirteen craft rocketed toward the first order forces. The massive walkers dwarfed our craft and a black shuttle hung in the sky like an ominous omen. Poe’s voice crackled over the comm “Ok i don't like these rustbuckets and I don't like our odds. What the hell!” at this point I saw him put a foot through the bottom of his cockpit. “Stay right and don't get drawn in to close untill they roll that cannon up front.” Fighters swarmed past the ground forces and unleash a barrage. I distantly heard Poe tell us to break off. I swerved my speeder right, flanked by the pilot on my left. A tie shot a handful of lasers which hit their speeder, causing it to flip up and slid across the ground. Red dust mixed with the flaming of the speeder. One was chasing Dack, a pilot who was my friend I fired of a salvo which struck the tie’s wing causing a collisions between to of the ships. Suddenly something blocked out the sun. The shadow of the millennium falcon passed over my speeder and immediately all the ties flocked to it. I heard voices crackling over the comm. “The cannon is out front Poe!”I exclaimed. The remaining eight speeders formed up and we rode forward. AT units blasted at us, picking my comrads of one at a time. “All craft break of, it's a suicide run.”Poe's voice came. I peeled of with a speeder on my tail and Poe with another. One craft kept going, straight toward the cannon. A beam of light swept across the flat, pummeling the speeder and battering the shield door. My mono ski must have gone over a trench because it snapped and my skimmer spun to a grinding halt, leaving a trail of red guage marks in its wake. I ran and slid into a tunnel


	2. The end of the supremacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The supremacy is destroyed

I yanked on my helmet and launched into the black. Resistance transports had been spotted and our squadron was being put onto high alert. We raced away from the Invulnerable and toward the sixty kilometre flagship that was the supremacy. I watched as massive shells coated in plasma vaulted across the black toward distant blossoms of fire that were the transports. No bombers to save them now. No fighters. The scum that was the resistance disintegrating with the wreckage. In formation (normal at the front, special forces at the back) we flew toward the supremacy. Then an order came over comms. Open fire on the cruiser. Confused I turned my head in that direction and saw the glass of the ships secondary bridge as it turned to face us. No. Not at us. At the supremacy. A couple of my squaddies opened fire but the ship was out of range. Plus it was a Mon cal cruiser, which allegedly had the best shielding in the galaxy. For a second the rear of the ship glowed blue and then it disappeared. Then a flash of blinding light filled my cockpit and I watched as the supremacy was sliced in half and the nearby cruisers were devastated. I watched as the transports disappeared into the black. Then another order came. We were to follow a first order shuttle that contained resistance supporters which was headed for the planet. We raced away from the safety of the battle cruisers following the ship down into the thin atmosphere of Crait. We flew down to a cliff face on which was mounted a rusting green shield door. The shuttle slipped under the door which was closing much to quickly for my liking so I ordered my squad to pull up. A couple of us fired on the door though our small cannons had no effect.


	3. The battle of d'quar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of dquar

I manouvered my x-wing underneath a cobalt squadron bomber. I clicked a switch. There was a click and the s-foils locked in attack position. I accelerated slightly keeping pace with the bomber. A man in a gunning pod saluted me and turned to his targeting array. Tallie Lintra pulled her a-wing to the front.  
“Bombers keep that tight formation, fighters protect the bombers. It's not everyday we get a shot a Dreadnaught so let's make this count.”she commed.  
“Copy that blue leader”said a bomber pilot.  
“If they're there we'll give it to em!”called a gunner, swivelling it to face the Fulmanatrix.  
“Fighters incoming”yelled another bomber pilot.  
“Gunners, look alive!” Tallie shouted arming her lasers.  
Ties flew in. We broke formation chasing down ties. I deftly swooped underneath a bomber and fired destroying a tie.   
“Bank right!” yelled a random voice  
“Mayday, Mayday this is...” a bombardier shouted as his bomber buckled and exploded.  
“Blue four, Blue five go left through crimson squadron into open space. Draw them away and take em out!” Tallie commed.   
“Copy!”came a voice.  
“We’re on it”came another.  
All around me explosions blossomed like fireworks. My ship rocked as a crimson bomber exploded. I rolled, narrowly avoiding some debri. I fired of a salvo and a tie exploded.  
“Pull up!”a pilot said.  
“Bombs are armed”yelled a bombardier. I ducked left.  
“Tie headed for cobalt hammer. Black two can you intercept?”  
“Black four you picked up a tail. Bank left and head for me.”  
“Negative, I can man…..”  
Lasers lit up the black.   
I fired my guns and took out a Tie. The flaming wreckage hit the clip of a bomber and there was a shockwave as it exploded. Bits of debri smashed into other bombers causing a chain reaction as the armed bombs detonated. Five out of the six remaining bombers were now nothing but space dust. Finally the bombers bay doors opened. I chased a tie bast the cockpit. I blew it up. Too late. Before it exploded it unleashed a burst of shots that destroyed the canopy and crumpled the front of the bomber. Flames spilled from the front. Then a torrent of destruction rained from the bombers scuffed hull. As thy impacted the Dreadnaught shuddered and groaned as a massive explosion engulf it and the cobalt bomber. The remaining fighters regrouped and headed for the Raddus. We flew down the hangar tunnel and I yanked on the yoke skidding slightly across the polished floor of the hangar. The cruiser jumped to lightspeed


End file.
